Mark or Elliot
by Zoey2832
Summary: Zoey has to choose between MarkMasaya and ElliotRyou...She has a hard time at first, but then one of the guys screws up...Who do you think she will choose? Stay tuned to find out...R&R too...
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Fan Fic...I hope you all like it and that I get a lot of reviews...I don't let many of my friends read these so u r lucky...Enjoy!

Oh I don't own any of the charactors...

**Mark or Elliot?**

Zoey was running when she bumped into Elliot.

"Ouch!" screamed Elliot. Zoey fell on top of him. Just then Mark walked up and saw Zoey laying on top of Elliot.

"Sorry." Zoey said before she saw Mark.

"What's going on here?" Mark asked calmly.

"Oh nothing." Zoey said quickly then jumped off of Elliot. Zoey helped Elliot up.

"Yeah nothing, Mark." Elliot said alittle aggrivated.

"Oh okay." Mark replied.

"Bye, Zoey. I have to run errands for the cafe."

"Bye, Elliot." After a second he sighed and left Zoey and Mark alone together.

"So what are you doing?" Mark asked as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Nothing. I am heading over to Bridgett's house. She is worried about something." Zoey said while smiling the whole time.

"Well you better head over there then before she gets worried about you too."

"Okay. Talk to you later." Zoey took off towards Bridgett's. When Zoey arrived she was out of breath from all the running. She saw Bridgett sitting on her front steps.

"What's up, Bridgett?" Zoey asked her as she sat next to her on the stairs.

"Nothing really. I have been thinking."

"About?"

"Well what if our parents find out?" Bridgett asked obviously worried.

"I don't know. I try not to think about that. You shouldn't either." Zoey had been thinking about it, but would never admit to it.

"Well you know we have been on the news and our parents never miss it."

"So?"

"Well, Zoey, aren't you scared?"

"We can't be. We have a job to do and our fears could get in the way." She wouldn't tell Bridgett or any of the other Mews that she was scared.She couldn't after all, she was the leader. After a long talk Zoey left Bridgett. She was much calmer. Zoey was walking when she saw Elliot standing by himself.

"Hi." Zoey said with a wave.

"Hey." Elliot said. He started to walk away, but Zoey grabbed his arm.

"What's your problem?" Zoey yelled.

"You!" Elliot shouted. He faced her.

"Huh?"

"One second you act like you like me and then the next, you act like you like Mark better." He looked more sad than

angry. He was still yelling.

"What?" Zoey said very confused. Elliot stepped closer to Zoey.

"Who do you like, Mark or me?"

"I can't believe you!" Zoey yelled. Deep in a hidden area of her heart she liked Elliot, but Mark is who she wants. Her thoughts got interrupted by Elliot. Elliot drew Zoey close to him.

"Elliot?" Zoey said in a complete whisper. Then he drew her so close she could smell his strawberry shampoo.

"Choose." Was all he said before he kissed her. It wasn't a peck, it was a close to total make out. He ran his hand through her hair slowly while his right hand rested on the small of her back. (near her butt) Both of her hands were on his chest.

Elliot's hand slid down to her butt and just rested there. Elliot wasn't letting go and Zoey didn't want him to. Just as Elliot went to let her go Mark showed up.

"Zoey!" Mark yelled. Zoey's knees gave out and she fell to the concret. Elliot went to help her up.

"Don't touch her!" Mark yelled. Zoey began to weep.

_What have I done! She began thinking._

Mark pushed Elliot away from Zoey. Elliot came rushing for him.

"Stop!" Zoey yelled. They weren't listening to her. She just sat there crying and feeling weak.

Time to tell me if I suck! Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Fight!**

Elliot punched Mark in the stomach.

"Why do you have to steal my girl?" Mark yelled as he fought.

"She isn't property!" Elliot yelled. They fought hard. They were both losing because they both were skilled fighters.

"Stop! Please!" Zoey yelled. She finally stood up and pushed them with so much strength they both fell. They

looked shocked.

"I hate fighters! I want a lover!"

"Well Mark here is out since he started it and he fights in that sissy fighting thing at your school."

"Elliot!" Zoey yelled.

"Zoey, I'm sorry." Mark said as he stood up. Zoey took off. She ran passed so many people that she didn't see Ki Ki preforming. (Pudding) She took off toward the other end of the park where it was quiet. She laid on a bench looking up at the deep blue sky.

"Hey, my kitten." Dren said as he appeared. He was floating above her laying body. She pushed him and he landed on the grass.

"Dren, get away!" She said as she sat up.

"How can I, my kitten? You have water spilling from your eyes." He said as he sat on her lap and wiped her tears away.

"Dren, go!" Zoey yelled, but she didn't make him get off her lap.

"My poor kitty cat. What's the problem?"

"Mark and Elliot...Wait! Why am I telling you?" She dumped him off her lap. He fell with a thunk.

"Ow, kitty." He said while rubbing his toned butt.

"I will transform if you don't get out of here." Before he could vanish, Elliot came running.

"Zoey! Transform!" Elliot yelled. Right then Dren vanished.

"Go away!"

"Why didn't you transform?" Elliot said as he reached Zoey.

"He wasn't gonna harm me."

"I'm sorry. I truely am."

"Fine." Zoey said as she finally smiled.

"I was worried."

"Where's Mark?" Zoey said while looking around.

"He said you needed space."

"He was right. I do." Zoey said as she sat indian style on the bench.

"I know, but I was worried." He sat next to Zoey.

"Well I am fine." She said as she laid her head on his shoulder. She didn't even notice at first, but when she did,

she didn't move it off his shoulder.

"This is the way it should be, Zoey." Elliot said as his right hand rested on her knee.

"I guess." Zoey said.

"I will let you choose. Just tell me when you are ready."

"Thanks, Elliot."

"You're very welcome. I would do anything for you." Elliot said in a soft voice.


	3. Chapter 3

_**MARK**_

"Honey, are you awake?" Zoey's mom said at her door.

"I'm up, but still in bed."

"Go in." Zoey's mom said to someone. Zoey quickly pulled the covers up to her neck.

"Hi." Mark said then he handed her a red rose.

"Thanks." Zoey said as she smelled it.

"Welcome. Sorry about yesterday."

"It's okay."

"I hated to see you kiss him though." He said as he sat on Zoey's bed.

"He kissed me." It was the truth, just not the whole truth.

"It was a horrible sight. His hand was on your butt."

"Not like we go out." Zoey said sitting up.

"Well I was wondering?" Mark said moving close to Zoey.

"Yes?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He said moving closer.

"Yes!" Zoey wrapped her arms around him. She forgot that she had only a long shirt on that showed her pink lacey panties. He held her close. He kissed her neck then her cheek.

"I'm glad." He had a smile on his face that was bigger then the United States.

"Me too. Sorry about everything."

"No need to say sorry. Oh and nice panties."

"Mark!" Zoey said as she laughed. Mark left after inviting her to a concert in the next town. They would have to sleep in a hotel after the concert. She had to convice her parents that it would be fine. Renee came over to check on Zoey because she was missing work. Zoey was dressed in her work clothes, but was sitting on her bed making no effort to go to work.

"You going to work?" Renee asked as she entered Zoey's room.

"I was." Zoey said as she looked down at her knees. She felt bad that she said yes to Mark. She really did like Elliot, but she also liked Mark. She was confused and she didn't want to see Elliot at work.

"Well we need you." Renee said as she helped Zoey up.

"No you don't." Zoey said as they walked out the door.

"What's your problem?" Renee said turning toward her sharply.

"Nothing."

"Well snap out of it, Zoey!" Zoey and Renee walked to work silently. When Zoey entered the cafe with Renee, Elliot came over.

"Zoey?" Elliot said worried. _These days a lot of people are worried and sometimes I just add to their worry._ Her train of thought was broken.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" Zoey just nodded. Elliot grabbed her arm and took her to the back.

"What's wrong?" Elliot asked as he held her by the waist.

"We can't do this." Zoey didn't want this to be true. She felt safe in his arms, but now she was a girlfriend. She could have said no to Mark, but she didn't. Also she didn't want to say no.

"Why, Zoey?"

"Me and Mark are dating now."

"What?" Elliot said as he let her go.

"He asked me out this morning."

"Oh." Elliot said then leaves. He was upset. Zoey sat on the floor and cried. Elliot came back 10 minutes later.

"Zoey?" Zoey gets off the floor and pushes him against the wall. She begins kissing him. He holds Zoey tightly. His hand goes up her shirt and he explores her chest.

"Zoey?" Elliot whispered in her cat ear. For some reason her cat ears and tail came out.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Zoey whimpered as she pushed away. Zoey fixed her uniform. Her cat ears and tail vanished.

"Zoey, you do like me?"

"Yes, but I like Mark too. Liking you makes this difficult between Mark and I."

"Oh okay. I understand. We better get back to work." Elliot left and got right back to work. Zoey did the same.

Thanks to those who care enough to review..You make my day! Thanks bunches...Also don't get upset that Mark and Zoey are together...They r in for a big surprise...I already have some chapters finished I am just waiting a few days to post them because I want this to get reviewed first...Thanks again!


	4. Chapter 4

_Concert_

After her busy shift at work Zoey ran straight home. When she opened her the front door she saw her mom on the couch reading a parent help magazine.

"Mom?"

"Darling, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I was wondering if I could go to the Battle of the bands?"

"Where is it?" Zoey's mom said as she placed the magazine beside her.

"In the next town. I will stay in a hotel with a friend and be straight home when morning comes."

"I don't know about this, Zoey."

"Please mom! I will call when I get there and when we head for the hotel."

"When does it start?"

"In 3 hours. I will meet my friend at the train station."

"Well okay. Your dad won't be home in time so I don't know what he will say to this, but I guess it is okay." Zoey jumped on her mom and kissed he cheeks. Zoey ran upstairs to pack. She put on her light pink jumpsuit. Her mom gave her $50.00.

"Bye mom. I don't want to be late."

"Be safe!" Zoey's mom yelled from the kitchen. Zoey walked all the way to the train station.

"Zoey!" Mark yelled when he saw Zoey.

"Hi." Zoey said after she ran over to him.

"You all ready?"

"Yep!"

"I thought maybe you weren't coming. Oh here is your ticket."

"Mark, I brought money." Zoey said flattered. She took her ticket and put it in her pocket.

"Don't worry about it." The train finally came. They boarded and sat alone. Mark held her hand lightly.

"I can't wait. I brought $50.00 dollars for food and the hotel."

"That's smart, Zoey. I brought the same amount." Just then Zoey thought she saw Elliot walk by. _Did I see that right? Was that Elliot?" Zoey asked herself. _

"Zoey?"

"Huh?" Zoey said as she snapped back to reality.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, Mark. Just daydreaming."

"Oh." After awhile Zoey became tired. It took awhile to get to the next town. She laid her head on Mark's lap. Mark played with her hair till she fell asleep. He watched her chest rise and fall. He would feel her filench once in awhile from a dream. After a long time she woke up and found Mark asleep. They still had not arrived.

"Mark?" Zoey whispered in his ear.

"Yeah?" Mark anwsered as he woke up.

"How long did we sleep?" Zoey said as she sat indian style next to Mark.

"Not too long. Maybe a little over 30 minutes." He said looking at his watch.

"Oh okay. I don't want to miss our stop."

"We won't." Mark said as he pulled her close. Zoey sat on Mark's lap.

"Glad you came." Mark said while holding her by the waist.

"Me too." Zoey said while laying on his chest.

"I can't wait to see who wins." Mark said after awhile of silence.

"I hope the strawberries win!"

"You like em?"

"Yeah, Mark. Who do you want to win?"

"Blue Night Fighters." (Play on words)

"You are crazy." Zoey said as she laughed.

"No I'm not. You are." Mark said then he started tickling her.

"Mark!" She screamed in between being tickled. They both tickled each other till they couldn't breath. They decided to go straight to the hotel when they finally arrived. They still had an hour.

"You guys know that the room has only _one _bed." This fat, bald man said. When he said one he said it louder to make a point.

"Nothing's going to happen, sir. We are only staying here because we are going to the battle of the bands and it will be too dark to head home." Zoey said sweetly.

"Well I hope nothing happens to a pretty girl like you." said the man.

"I will protect her, sir." Mark said in a manly voice.

"You better, son." said the man looking strict. _Why do adult males call guys son when they aren't their sons? Zoey wondered as they walked to the room._

"Want me to carry you in the room?" Mark asked as he laughed.

"Sure." Zoey said playing around. Mark picked her up and carried her in the room. He laid her on the bed and then walked back to the door and closed it.

"I was kidding." Zoey said as she got off the bed.

"So." Mark started to put his suitcase on a chair.

"You are crazy, Mark. I am going to freshen up."

"Okay. You don't need to freshen up because you are so beautiful." Mark said while unpacking a few things. Zoey just blushed and walked into the restroom. Zoey washed her face and fixed her hair. She even tried to straighten her outfit. She walked out to find Mark asleep on the bed. Zoey went over and gave him a quick shake.

"Mark?" whispered Zoey. Just as she said it he grabbed her and was using her like a pillow.

"MARK!" She yelled while laughing.

"What?" He let her go and sat up.

"Why did you fall asleep?"

"I didn't get any sleep last night. Was I holding you like a pillow?"

"I don't know. We better go." Zoey said as she got her ticket. Mark slid off the bed and grabbed Zoey's hand firmly.

"Lets go." They walked into the elevator. No one was in it. They were still holding hands. She thought maybe they were meant to be together and Elliot was just a crush. The elevator doors closing brought her back to herself.

"I am so excited! My mom was the one who said I could go so I am going to buy her the winning band's shirt."

"That's nice of you, Zoey." Mark said as they got off the elevator.

"Protect her!" yelled the bald man from the check out center.

"I will." He said as they walked out into the chilly air.

"Oh my gosh!" Zoey yelled when she realized she forgot something.

"What?" Mark asked startled.

"I need to call my mom." Zoey said then walked away to make her call. She told her mom she was okay and would be fine. When Zoey came back she saw Mark talking to some preppy girl. She had long black hair and silky looking skin. For it being cold out she wasn't wearing much clothes.

"Mark?" Zoey said with caution.

"Oh, Zoey. This is Aubrey."

"Hi." Aubrey said in a soft tone. The wind didn't seem to mess up her long, flowing hair.

"Hi." Zoey said. She realized Mark didn't introduce her. Zoey began to run. She didn't even notice that she ran away till she stopped. She ran the whole way to the concert. She went into the huge brick building and found her seat. After 15 minutes Mark joined her.

"You okay?" Mark asked.

"Yeah. Why you ask?" Zoey said looking forward the whole time.

"Because you ran off."

"I'm fine."

"No you're not. What's wrong?" Mark touched her hand lightly. He was worried, but he was so clueless of why she ran off. (Well boys sometimes are this stupid.)

"I just didn't want to be late and ruin your conversation." Zoey forced a cheery smile on her face for Mark. Just then the bands started. Zoey rocked out while Mark jumped up and down. 4 hours later it was time to anounce the winners.

"The Green Aliens!" yelled the owner of the club. (Dren reference)

"Crap!" whispered Zoey.

"Man." Mark said more obvious. A fan of the Green Aliens looked at him like he better shut up before Mark becomes pounded meat.

"Lets go get that shirt." Zoey said. The shirt had all the members on it and it was green of course. They walked slowly back to the hotel.

"Hey, Mark!" yelled someone. They both turned around to see Aubrey running gracefully over to Mark.

"I'll see you at the hotel, Mark." Zoey said then quickly walked away. Mark was a little sad, but he didn't want to be rude so he stayed to talked to Aubrey. Zoey arrived at the hotel in tears. She knew what was going on. She knew Aubrey liked Mark. She even thought she could have him. She was so upset by the time she walked into the lobby.

"No way!" yelled the man as he stood up.

"Huh?" Zoey said as she wipped tears away.

"He didn't protect you!"

"Oh he did. I'm just sad about something." She walked away before anymore questions were asked. She decided to get into the tub and settle down. A bath was what she needed. After awhile she got out and dried off. She wrapped a pink fluffy towel around her and walked out of the bathroom. Just then the door opened and in walked a drunk version of Mark.

"Ahh!" yelled Mark after he turned around from shutting the door.

"Whoa!" yelled Zoey as she threw her hands up in the air from the fright.

Thanks to all those who review for me...I am happy some ppl read this...If you know anyone else who likes Tokyo Mew Mew then plz tell them to read my story and review...Also the next chapter changes everything...Be patient! Thanks again!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hotel room**

Zoey's towel falls to her feet. Mark sees her wet, shiny body.

"Oh my!" Zoey yells. She goes to pick up her towel, but Mark stops her.

"You look beautiful"

"Mark?"

"Come here." Mark pulls her close. Zoey can feel his hard on her leg. Zoey becomes confused. Mark was acting different and she didn't understand. Mark took his shirt off then laid her on the bed.

"Mark?" Zoey whimpered. Mark took it as she was excited. He took his pants off. He began kissing her and fondling her breasts.

"Oh, Zoey! I love you!" Mark said then slipped his boxers off.

"We aren't ready!" Zoey said. Just then he was inside her. She moans then whimpers. _Elliot! Zoey screams in her head._ Mark was going faster and harder.

"Mark!" She moans. She wasn't yelling his name in pleasure. A knock came from the door. Zoey begins to cry.

"Go away!" yells Mark. He goes deeper.

"Please stop!" Zoey whimpers. He releases in her.

"No!" yells Zoey. The knocking stops and the door busts open. Mark pulls out roughly. She screams in pain.

"Elliot!" Zoey yells. Then she cries. _He is seeing me like this! She kepting thinking over and over._

"What are you doing?" Elliot yells.

"None of your business. She is my girlfriend!" Mark yells.

"Not anymore!" yells Zoey. She curls up into a ball. Elliot punches Mark in the nose. He falls and hits his head on the TV stand.

"Come here, Zoey." Elliot says as he sees her blood on the bed. He wraps her naked body in a blanket and carries her to the lobby.

"My dear!" shrieks the man.

"He didn't protect me." Zoey says as she holds onto Elliot. He comes closer.

"What happened!" He asked when he saw Zoey's emotional state.

"She was raped by the guy in the room." Elliot said then left. He was mad at the guy for allowing them to stay in a room together. He walked all the way to the cafe with her pressed closely to him.

"Thanks, Elliot." She said inbetween sobs.

"You're welcome. I will always be there to save you, Zoey." Elliot said as he filled the bath full of really warm water. Elliot laid her still naked body in the bath. (Yes I know ppl take baths naked, but just wanted u guyz to know she never got dressed again.) Zoey gave him permission to look at her and to wash her. He helped her take her bath. She dressed in Elliot's clothes when she got out. He had laid them on the toliet before she had taken the bath.

>Sorry so messed up...I had to use regular notepad...It won't allow me to use my usual word pad...Hope u like...Sorry for the wait...I would love to see more reviews...Thanks to those who do review...Some of u r gonna like this...Smiles


	6. Chapter 6

**Could this be love?**

Elliot laid her on his bed. His bedsheets were white with a brown cover. He pillows were brown as well. The bed was super soft.

"Lay with me. Keep me safe!" Zoey begged. Elliot cuddled close to Zoey while she rested her head on his chest. He combed through her hair with his strong fingers. She was feeling safer every breath she took. Elliot could tell she was becoming comfortable.

"I'm very sorry, Zoey." Elliot said. He was very upset about what happened to her. After all he loves her more than his own life.

"Not your fault." Zoey said as she took Elliot's smell in. He smelled of pasteries.

"I know, but if I didn't hesitate."

"So that was you on the train?" Zoey said as she moved her head to where she could see his sad face.

"Yes. I thought you may head into danger."

"You were right."

"Sadly." Elliot pulled Zoey closer to him. Elliot never wanted that moment to end. _Could this be love? Zoey thought._ Elliot was looking at Zoey wearing his white shirt and his pair of black stretch pants. He wondered if they dated, if she would wear his clothes a lot. They laid there in silence till there was a knock at the bedroom door. No one said anything in hopes that the person would leave. Plus Zoey didn't want to tell anyone about what happened to her. She didn't even want Elliot to know. Everyone knew she wouldn't be home till the next day. The cafe was closed so they both knew it would be one of the Mews or Wesley. The door opened after awhile.

"Elliot? Whats going on?" Wesley said as he walked into the room with a shocked face.

"Nothing."

"Why is Zoey back?" Wesley looked worried. Zoey, defeated and weak, just laid there on Elliot. Elliot held her tighter like Wesley might snatch her right out of his hands.

"Something happened to her." Elliot said while looking at her with love in his eyes.

"Dren?"

"Worse!" yelled Elliot with anger. His eyes even flickered with fire. Zoey sat up quickly. Elliot did the same.

"Don't tell! Please don't tell!" Zoey said on the verge of tears. She grabbed one of his brown pillows and hugged it close to her.

"Zoey, what happened? You can tell me." Wesley said as he joined Zoey and Elliot on the bed. The light from the window laid directly on Zoey as if she was under a spot light.

"Don't worry about it." Zoey said as a tear strolled down her rose colored cheek.

"I need to, Zoey."

"I can tell Wesley in private for you, Zoe." Zoey just nodded. She knew he was going to find out anyway. They walked out the door. They shut the door, but it didn't shut all the way. She could hear them talking in the dimmly lit hallway.

"She was raped by Mark, Wes." Elliot said with saddness in his voice.

"The guy she was dating? That guy who comes everyday to just say hi? The guy who invited her to the concert?" Before Wesley could ramble on Elliot slapped him.

"Calm down! Yes. I heard her screaming so I busted the door open. Terrible sight."

"You slapped me! Don't do that again. Well what did you do to him, Elliot?" Wesley knew he had done something. Elliot would always fight back and he would do the same for Zoey. Wesley knew how much Elliot truely loved her. Everyone did. Elliot said nothing.

"Elliot! What did you do?"

"Punched him!"

"Not good. Not good at all." Wesley said while shaking his head.

"It was horrible. She was naked and she even has a few bruises. She was stretched out on the bed like she had just given up. When she saw me though she curled in a ball."

"Well when raped your not clothed. I am going to bring her one of the tarts." Wesley went to the kitchen. He only had to go down the stairs. The stairs lead to the kitchen.

"Elliot, how could this happen?" Zoey began to cry as soon he walked into the room. Elliot rushed over to her as she fell to her knees. He got on his knees too and held her close. He held her tight and secure. She cried on his white, crisp shirt that was becoming soggy with every tear. Elliot rubbed Zoey's back in a calming way. Wesley saw them and didn't want to interrupt. So he left the tart on the wood table by the door. They didn't hear Wesley come or leave.

"Elliot?"

"Yeah, Zoe?"

"I have figured out something." Zoey said has she lifed her head.

"What's that?" Elliot asked as he looked into her glistening eyes. He knew something big was about to be said.

"It's..." Zoey stopped what she is saying.

* * *

What do you think Zoey is going to say? I already know cuz it is already wrote.. I also hope that the details are better...I had a few ppl say I needed better details...Thanks for reading...


	7. Chapter 7

**Zoey's Choice**

"It's..." Zoey stops what she is saying.

"Yes, Zoe?" Elliot's heart skips a beat.

"I found out that I love you!" Zoey says really fast.

"Really?" Elliot asked excited.

"Yes." Zoey stands up and so does Elliot.

"I love you, Zoey." Elliot then hugs her and twirls her around. She finally laughs after her day.

"I am glad to hear your laugh. Do you have pjs in your bag?" Elliot said as he set her back on her feet.

"Yes. Why?"

"You are gonna stay here. I won't harm you."

"I know, Elliot. I will stay, but you have to promise to stay with me." Zoey said with sadness in her eyes. No matter what happenes Zoey still won't be fully recovered.

"I'll never leave you." Elliot held her close. Zoey closed her eyes and fit into his shape. Elliot then notices the tart. He lets go of her.

"Here," Elliot said handing her the strawberry tart, "Eat this." Zoey sits on Elliot's bed nibbling on the tart.

"I'm going to leave for a few. Get dressed in your pjs when you're done eating." She nods. He leaves to find Wesley.

"How did you walk all the way back here?" Wesley asked as soon as Elliot came in the kitchen.

"Well I used that new power we have been workng on."

"You used the transporting necklace!" Wesley said annoying. His face turned a light pink color. He stopped fixing the pastry dough. The necklace was still being tested and could be very dangerous.

"Yes. It works fine." Elliot said while standing his ground.

"You know how I don't get mad easily, but I am starting to really blow a fuse. That is the last time! Elliot, you put Zoey and yourself in danger."

"Here!" Elliot throws the necklace and leaves the cafe. He seems to be getting in the way lately with Wesley. After 30 minutes of wondering he climbed through his window. Zoey was asleep. He dressed in a pair of blue stretch pants. He slid silently next to Zoey soon he fell asleep with Zoey in his arms, Zoey dreaming of her new future. Wesley still thinking Elliot is gone goes to check Zoey. He sees the real meaning of love. Wesley lost all his anger against Elliot and knew he would do the same if the one he loved was in that predicament. He closed the door and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

* * *

Tell me what you think of this story...I think this is the last chapter...Tell me if I should keep it going or start on Volume 2 


	8. NEW

**New book out! Thank you all! its called book two! Also you can find it under M, zoey and elliot.**


End file.
